The End of the Beginning
by toscar-eradbecdd
Summary: What if something happened that would change the family of Rent forever. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I love the couple of roger and Maureen but somehow Mimi and Roger just fit together. This one relates to Idina and Adam (Maureen and Roger) knowing each other since kindergarten that is why he goes to her. You will still get it if you didn't know that but people always write about Roger getting someone besides Mimi pregnant so I wrote this in rebellion. Review I love reviews happy, sad, good or bad I like them. **

"Maureen," Roger said trying to get Maureen's attention, Maureen turned around knowing that something was wrong, knowing the only time he had that tone in his voice was the time that he told her that he had been diagnosed with AIDS, "I did something stupid,"

"Roger," she said with her breath taken away, "What did you do." Roger swallowed; Maureen knew that he did something that would change his life, in a negative manner. He looked up at her and she knew exactly what he did and what happened. "Roger, no you didn't."

"Maureen I, I didn't mean to, I simply, did it and now Mimi is having a break down and I can't do anything to help her." Roger said waiting for Maureen's response. Maureen didn't even look up at him she just grabbed her coat and scarf and ran out the door showing that Roger needed to follow her.

Maureen almost ran down the street with Roger trying as hard as he could to keep up. "Maureen where are we going?"

"Idiot, you don't leave the mother of your child after she told you that she is pregnant. Now we are going to go see her so she knows that she has people that love her, people who will help her."

Roger pulled her arm telling her to stop for a minute, "Maureen me or Mimi aren't going to be along for long, because……. Well you know, who is going to raise it."

"Roger be quiet, deal with the present now the future will come later, now we have to go get Mimi before she does something stupid." Maureen broke out in her mild run again.

They got to the building that Roger called home and Maureen once did, they quickly ran to Mimi's apartment, no even acknowledging Mark who ran down the stairs. Mark just looked at them and giggled a little but moving on.

Maureen knocked on the door, the door that was to keep out all unwanted guest. "Come in," Mimi's voice rang threw the door. Both Maureen and Roger could tell that she was sopping.

Maureen open the door and peeped around the corner, seeing the knife and the blood ran into the room and grabbed Mimi holding her telling her that it was going to be ok. Roger quickly picked up on what had happened, but still he stood in the corner trying to not cause anymore harm.

"I can't do this Mo, I am a damn stripper I can't raise a kid. I have no strength in my body to have a baby, and I have AIDS I will not live to see the kid walk, nether will Roger." Mimi said pointed to Roger for the first time blaming him for having AIDS.

At the sound of his name Roger ran over to Mimi. He grabbed her, "Mimi it is going to be ok." Roger said with much confidence even though he had none in his heart.

Maureen got up and got some rags, she put them under the water, then walked over and grabbed Mimi's wrist tying the homemade bandages on her wrist trying to fix it so they wouldn't scar.

Roger just held her and grabbed her head telling her that it was ok, that some how they would figure it all out. Mimi continued to ball and after much restrain Roger gave in and started to ball with her. But they held each other like souls mates would. Maureen just smiled not knowing exactly what to do.

**If you can't tell chapter two will be coming out soon! **


	2. Telling Friends

**Authors Note: Ok, so this one is after the night of the previous chapter. Please review… That is my favorite part! Sorry it is short but that is the way I like it!**

Mimi wobbled into Rogers loft, with Roger. Mark was looking threw some old papers. Collins was sitting looking at the paper. They saw her and looked at each other not knowing something what was wrong. They had no idea it would effect them so much or for so long. They guessed that they had just visited Angel's grave or something; Mimi always did get emotional when seeing her old friend.

Collins looked at both of them and then to Maureen and decided that they would tell him what was wrong if they wanted him to know. Mark wasn't like that he wanted to know. He opened his mouth to speak but Collins interrupted him with a simple, "Hi."

Collins and Roger were close, very close. Kind of like brothers they didn't tell the other everything because their was no need to they were always their for each other.

Mimi turned to Roger. "Roger I can't do this they will think I am a ho." She said in a whisper.

Roger tried not to laugh because Mimi was a ho she sung around on a pole, but that would kill Mimi if he said that, "Mimi, they will not think that you're a hoe, they will think that I am an idiot for buying cheap condoms. You know this isn't a high school they realize that you have had sex before."

Mimi bit her lip. She knew he was right she just didn't want to tell them, she just wanted them to magical to know. Roger rapped her in his arms, she lost it she began to ball.

Collins ran over to her and tried to wipe her tears away, it was no use they were coming to fast. "Mimi what is wrong," Mimi didn't answer she couldn't. He looked at Roger, "Did you do anything to her?" Collins knew that Roger was a good guy, but he had a temper. Still he didn't think that he would hurt her. She looked so fragile, she looked like a china doll, with fish nets of course.

Roger just stood there because he was the one that got her knocked up. He hurt her, because her she was balling in his arms. Mimi tried to get a grip, like a child would. Roger began to led her to the couch. He rapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, Mark went over to Maureen, she just glared at him and turned her attention back to Mimi.

"Collins I…." Mimi tried with no success to tell Collins the problem.

"I made a mistake!" She tried again.

"Mees, you can tell me anything, anything, you know that," Collins said. Mark walked over to them and began to listen thinking that this could be important.

"I am…. We are……" She looked at Roger, telling him to finish.

"Mimi is pregnant," Roger said avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Congratulations, guys, when did you find out," Mark asked he seemed relived, but Collins sat and looked at Roger. Roger desperately tried to avoid eye contact.

"Last night," Roger said in a whisper.

"That is were you were." Mark said.

Everyone was ignoring mark Collins grabbed Mimi's wrist and turned it upside down. He saw the marks and looked at Mimi, knowing that she had a problem in the past, with knives. He glared at her in anger she didn't know what to say she just sat there. Maureen pulled Mimi away saying that she had something to show her when she was really trying to get Mimi away from Collins' gaze.

Collins then glared at Roger and said," Roger what have you done," Collins gave a treating gaze towards Roger. Roger sat like a child avoiding Collins eye contact because he was asking himself the same question, Roger what have you done?

**After Thought: Review please I am so excited to write the next chapter… But review good or bad, any input is appreciated! Once again sorry it is short! **


	3. The Fight

**This one is very short and I am sorry but that is the way I like it… Joann isn't dead or anything just hasn't been mentioned yet… And Benny to will come into the picture soon. This one is a week or so after the last couple of ones… I am not a doctor and I have never had kids so the medical terms may be off! **

Roger stopped in the doorway to Maureen's apartment. "I think Collins hates me," Roger said in a joking way but at the same time telling Maureen that he was in her presence.

Seeing Roger but not turning around, "Collins could never hate you, you guys are so close it is scary," Maureen said, "He is just mad because Mimi is so weak and no one knows if she will make it." Roger knew that she was right but he didn't want to face it. "You know that Mimi is like Collins' little sister." Roger swallowed something was wrong with Maureen he didn't know what but something was wrong with her.

"I know but I still don't want him to hate me," He got silent, "Mo, I don't know what to do. I don't know weather to get a job or to deal with it now, or look into adoption, what," Roger said he was getting emotional. It was hard on him, him and Mimi the only person that it wasn't hard on was Mark.

"What did your parents say, or Mimi's mom," Roger groaned he hadn't told them yet, Maureen knew that she had been with him almost every moment for the past couple of weeks. Slowly he lost it and was on the verge of tears.

"Maureen I…… I can't do this… nether can Mimi." Roger said rubbing his hand in his hair trying not to cry, trying hard not to cry.

"Damn it Roger do you only think of yourself. Mimi is pregnant and all you can think about is how you fit in to it…" Maureen snapped, "Get your ass off of the couch and get a job, marry the bitch I don't care just stop mopping around!"

"I can't marry her………I just can't!"

"Why not? You love her……Right?"

"Yeah but not enough to marry her, I mean I am not the marring type," Maureen rolled her eyes she was frustrated with Roger.

"Fine then don't just sit around in soak until you find someone else to take her place." Roger was deeply offened.

"Well you are one to talk," Roger said sarcastically realizing that she was itching for a fight, "All that you can think about is how to get laid in the next hour, you never do anything more," Roger yelled he had many fights with Maureen and learned what hurt the worst with her.

"Kill me now Roger," Maureen glared at him challenging him. She made dying motions showing that she was a true drama queen!

"Oh and you can talk, you just float from man to man and every once in a while you get bored and go to a woman."

"Roger, you no what…… All you can do is drown yourself in despair until you can no longer breathe, until you are sufficed in your own despair, then when someone tries to bring you out you find any reason you can to end it. Then you become numb again. That is all you can do Roger be numb." Maureen yelled her face was now turning purple. Roger was surprised he never knew that Maureen could have any depth to her at all, or that she would show it.

"Well I am sorry that just because I don't drink to remember that I am a failure and I prance around with some kind of mask on doesn't mean-"

"Shut up, you don't know me, you know nothing about me. You know none of my mistakes or my-"

"What the hell, I know you better than anyone. I was there when you wore your first training bra, I was the one your virginity to, I was the one that was with you when you told your parents you weren't straight, I was the one who walked you to the nurses' office when you started your period, I was the one who beat up the bastords that would hit on you, that was of course before you became a slut. Damn it Maureen I know you better than you know yourself."

"Go to hell, what is your point you think that I am some kind of slut who is only around for the moment but you know what Roger Davis I am here to stay," Maureen with more anger than she had in her voice in a long time.

"Ha, you think that this is real don't you! You don't realize that we are spinning in a whirlwind-"

"Bite me,"

"Hey, don't look at me that isn't my job that is Joann's job."

"Damn it Roger go be with Mimi, you can't do anything else besides play your fucking guitar all day, your never going to make it just live with it."

That is where it was left with hurt words and broken hearts. Roger just sung around and ran out of the door so no one would see him cry. Maureen just fell to the floor and began to cry. .

**That was it so review tell me what you think anything I love even flames go into consideration. Were there to may things said to ever mend? Long live the RENTheads! **


	4. What?

**Authors Note: It is short I am aware. Please review…. Just so you know I went threw three or four different ideas for the subject for this one…Enjoy!**

Mimi walked into the loft, the loft had become kind of a meeting area for everyone. Roger was strumming his guitar trying to find that one chord that would shock the world. Mark set up his camera he was ready to leave to go shot the world, at it rawest point.

Roger noticed Mimi and set down his guitar. He looked up at her, "Did you tell your parents yet?" Mimi asked.

"No I can't seem to do it I am so afraid I will disappoint them, as high school as it sounds." Roger answered.

Mimi looked around the room, finally she blurted out, "I was fired,"

"What, why, your like the best one there," Mark said proving the fact that he was eavesdropping.

"Believe it or not, pregnant women aren't looked to be _sexy_ ," Mimi said turning her nose up at the word that she was no longer known by.

"How did they know? Your like a three weeks pregnant, it isn't like your fat yet or anything did you-,"

"Shut up lover boy," Mark snapped.

"They caught me barfing, so strippers aren't known for being the leaders in abstinence they kind of," Mimi trailed off. She looked at Roger and began to cry. Roger just grabbed her and held her head trying to make her stop crying. "Baby I can't do this anymore, neither of us have jobs and we are broke……. You know how if we are broke we just don't eat, we can't do that anymore, have you seen the cost of diapers lately I-"

"Mimi, look at me," He healed her head so she had to make direct eye contact with him, "Tomorrow I will go and find a job, you can get a job that doesn't evolve poles and we will make it ok," Roger reassuring his love.

"Mimi you could move in with me and Roger……" Mimi gave mark the look like why would I do that, "No pregnant woman needs to be alone and it is one less rent to pay," Mark suggested.

Mimi nodded approving the suggestion. She looked into Roger's deep eyes she leaned on his chest, "Good I will call Benny and tell him. Collins and Maureen and Joann can help I will call them to."

Roger leaped up leaving Mimi hanging, "Don't call Maureen,"

"Why," Mark asked.

"Yeah I want to know why too," Mimi said giving Roger that, Roger what did you do look.

"We had a fight," Seeing that Mark and Mimi weren't satisfied he went on, "A bad fight."

"Roger look I know that you have known Maureen since you were like in diapers but other people are her friend as well. Plus she will be fun, she makes everything fun."

Mimi turned around and sat on the couch. Telling Roger he better come clean or she was going to be very, very pisssed, "I was just venting and she snapped. We said mean, bitchy things to each other now I don't want to talk to her. Something is wrong with her I think." He walked over to Mimi and whispered, "Mimi _I should tell you, I should tell you, I love you," _Roger began to sing. Mimi rapped her arms around Roger and held on. Roger stoked her hair.

**A/N: This chapter is a little weird I know. Things are slow right now; once again I know but the next I am planning something big so stay tuned. Review I love review, honest opinions only please! **


	5. Anger Thrives

**Here it is the fifth chapter! Thanks to everyone who corrects my grammar. And to everyone else who writes reviews. Have fun and live life as a rent head or to quote the show, La Vie Boehme! **

"This job sucks Mark, they expect you to be……. I don't know it sucks bad." Roger said trying to get his point across to Mark.

"Roger welcome back to the human race. Besides you have only worked there for three days it could get better."

Roger groaned that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Maureen and Joann walked in the door. Mark turned around and greeted them, Roger just stayed there he didn't want to talk to them either of them.

Roger felt a hand on his shoulder it was cold but whose is it. _Shit_, it is Maureen he was positive. Suddenly whose hand was on his shoulder spoke, "How are you holding up Roger, are you going to be ok," It wasn't Maureen. He turned around, Joann. "I know everyone has been beating up on you, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," Joann said.

"I am fine, considering everything," Roger replied. Roger put on a smile even though he didn't feel anything of the sort.

"Ok good let me know if you need anything," She nodded. She could see through his fake smile he knew it. But she wasn't willing to make him talk if he didn't want to.

"Pookie stop talking to the ENEMY." Maureen demanded. Enemy, since when had he became the enemy, I thought Benny was the enemy, Roger thought to himself.

For the first time he turned around to see Maureen, Mark, and Joann his new found ally. Maureen gave him a glare and mean cold glare, Roger looked away pretending that he didn't see it.

Joann reluctantly walked back to Maureen. "Baby, stop beating up on him so hard," Joann whispered.

"You should stop defending him!"

"Heaven help Maureen, someone is against you!" Roger yelled.

"Well no one is with you lover boy so just-"

"Stop there Maureen! Mark is with me! Aren't you Mark?" Roger said dragging Mark into the argument.

"Don't look at me I am not getting in between your bitch fit." Mark told them. "Sit down and wait for the others to get here."

"I refuse to sit with _him_."

"Damn it Maureen sit down!"

Surprisingly she sat. Anyone who knew Maureen knew that the two words to describe her are dramatic and stubborn. Roger was just stubborn and hot headed. So when they both sat Joann and Mark were surprised.

The tension in the room grew with each passing moment. Finally it was broken, by Mark, "I wonder where Mimi is, she was supposed to be here."

"Pookie she is a big girl, she will be fine," Maureen said in a snobby way.

Collins came in the room. He looked around, and took one good long look into Roger's eyes and sung his fist into Roger's face. Roger's hand cradled his face. Collins turned around and walked out. The room was left silent. No one knew what to say.

Everyone was left stunned. Collins was not the bad guy he had never been the bad guy. Thoughts raced threw everyone's heads, did Mimi ask him to do it, did he know something that they didn't, and did he have a good reason? Joann looked in the freezer, their was nothing cold, no ice or anything except something wrapped in tinfoil.

Joann grabbed it and gave it to Roger to put on his eye that was now turning purple. "I can't believe that he did that, you and him are so close." Joann mentioned. They all looked at her. "Sorry I will not think out loud next time."

No one was giving anymore pity to Roger. They all sat there, Maureen got up and ran out the door saying only, "I got to go." Joann tried to follow her out. "Don't follow me out Joann. You can come home later."

**Short I know! Very short I also know! Did you like it? Two or three chapters left! Thanks to everyone who corrects my grammar in their review! Please review!**


	6. When to hide

**This chapter is extremely short! I am very sorry! I am also sorry I haven't written in a while partly writers block partly laziness! But I am sorry it is short**!

"Where are you going?" Mark asked sternly.

"Does it matter?" Roger said continuing to pack his bag. There wasn't much to pack a few shrits a couple pants, two pairs of socks.

"Yeah I matters" Mark said he sat down on the bed, "You can't just run away from this. You can't just find a destination and go there and try to forget what has happened here."

"What makes you think that is what I'm doing? What gives you the right to say what I can and can't do? Huh?" Roger snapped back.

"Mimi is pregnant, Roger. Your girlfriend is pregnant, you can't just leave. We all love Mimi but weren't not you! She needs you Roger she maybe mad at you but she needs you."

"Damn it, don't you understand, Mark. That fucking kid is going to kill her. Everyone here knows it. I can't sit around here and watch the woman I love die because of something I did to her!" Mark froze he was unsure of what to refute first. But Roger continued. "I'm going to Long Island to see my folks." And with that statement he left.

**See short I know! Please Review! **


	7. Can you Survive

Disclaimer: Depends can you buy stick in Rent?

So not really a strong chapter, but one of those things that had to be done! Please R&R

"Mimi has a fever." Maureen said when Mark picked up the phone.

"What?" Mark said in reply out of shock out of fear.

"The thermometer that we stuck in Mimi's mouth says102 degrees," Maureen said Mark could tell she was having a breakdown but didn't tell her to calm down at all.

"Ok bring her over here. I'll call Roger's parents and tell Roger. Can you call Collins?"

"Yeah sure," The tone in Maureen's voice told Mark that she had more to say. "Mark I'm scared!"

"It'll be ok, just get her over here." Mark said, he had never been good at comforting people especially Maureen.

Mark hung up the phone and dialed Roger's number. He had only called it a couple of times but the number was stuck on the fridge for two years and would always remember the long distance phone number.

"Hello," A woman answered the phone.

"Mrs. Davis this is Mark Cohen." Maureen and Joann came in the room Mimi followed behind them.

"Mark who?" Mrs. Davis said.

"Mark Cohen, Roger's roommate."

"Is this a prank?"

"Uh no please I need to speak to Roger."

"Why?" Maureen became fed up with the conversation and grabbed the phone from Mark's hands.

"Hey Mrs. Davis this is Maureen Johnson, remember I went to school with Roger."

"Yes, Maureen how are your parents?"

"They're fine. I need to speak to Roger, please."

"Oh I am sorry dear; he is out at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?"

With disappointment she mumbled, "No" Roger never told his parents anything she doubted that they knew who Mimi was; they barely knew who Mark was. Maureen didn't want to have to be the one to explain how her only son's girlfriend who is an ex-exotic dancer is now pregnant. And their only grandchild will probably have AIDS.

"Ok well someone will have to go down there." Joann

"No!" Maureen and Mark said together.

"Mark you go you're his best friend." Maureen suggested

"But you know his family." Mark fought back.

"Maureen go!" Mimi said not leaving anything up for debate.

"Fine I'll go pack!"

**I know not really a strong chapter. But please review anyways! **


End file.
